1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital data transmission systems, and more particularly, to a connector and cable having a transducer and a receiver for optical transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary digital data transmission systems transmit data utilizing generally a coaxial cable, a copper cable or an optical fiber cable as a transmission medium. However, transmission of digital data via a coaxial cable or a copper cable suffers from limitations, as compared to optical fiber cable transmission. First, as the length of a coaxial cable or a copper cable increases, the likelihood of noise also increases, so that long-distance data transmission may be difficult. Also, coaxial and copper cables are more susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI) between cables, which may deteriorate the quality of transmission data. In addition, cable terminals are expensive, and the compatibility between cables is inferior, so that the manufacturing cost increases, and productivity is low.
For these reasons, the trend in data transmission between liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors or digital apparatuses has been a rapid transition from conventional coaxial or copper cable transmission to optical fiber cable transmission. However, coaxial cables are the present standard for current digital transmission systems such as low voltage differential signal (LVDS), panel link, and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394a standards. Thus, many apparatuses for transmitting and receiving digital data include a dedicated connector for supporting the coaxial cable transmission system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a data transmission system utilizing a conventional coaxial cable, which includes a transmission interface unit 10, a reception interface unit 15, connectors 14a and 14b and a coaxial cable 17.
With reference to FIG. 1, the transmission interface unit 10 converts data to be transmitted into a digital signal, and further converts the digital signal into a form suitable for transmission via the coaxial cable 17. The reception interface unit 15 detects data received via the coaxial cable 17, and converts the detected result from the transmission format back to a digital signal, for use within the system.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a data transmission system using a conventional optical fiber cable, which includes a transmission interface unit 20, a reception interface unit 25, connectors 24a and 24b, and an optical fiber cable 27. Here, the transmission interface unit 20 includes a digital signal processing unit 21 and a transducer 23, and the reception interface unit 25 includes a receiver 26 and a digital signal processing unit 28.
As shown in FIG. 2, dedicated connectors 24a and 24b for the optical fiber cable 27 are provided to transmit data using the optical fiber cable 27. Though not shown, for optical transmission, the transducer 23 includes a light emitting element for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal, and the receiver 26 includes a light receiving element for detecting a received optical signal and converting the detected optical signal into an electrical signal.
As described above, the transducer 23 and the receiver 26 include optical devices for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal or converting an optical signal into an electrical signal, in order to transmit data via the optical fiber cable 27.
For this reason, a great deal of time and expense would be required for applying the optical fiber cable transmission system to LCD monitors, since the computer main body and associated connector and cable for data transmission are standardized to specific non-optical standards. In view of this, it is preferable that a data transmission apparatus includes both a connector for a coaxial or copper cable, and a connector for an optical cable in order to retain general utility and compatibility. This results in an increase in cost, which may limit advancement of the use of optical fiber cables.
Furthermore, data transmission between a computer and a peripheral apparatus in current systems is generally realized with a coaxial cable. However, such an interface is the source of many problems. For example, the number of slots on the computer motherboard that can be connected to peripheral apparatuses may be limited due to a limit in data transmission speed. Also, when a cable is connected between the computer body and a peripheral apparatus during operation, noise may be generated due to the abrupt connection, and, as a consequence, the peripheral apparatus may be damaged. Furthermore, as data transmission rate continues to increase, and as the system structure becomes more complicated, the cost of cables likewise increases. In addition, upon interface with peripheral apparatuses, the necessity of high-speed transmission increases, however current standards such as a universal serial bus (USB), for example IEEE 1394, parallel/serial interface, or the like, limits transmission speed to hundreds of MHz/sec. At such relatively slow rates, much time is required for data transmission.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable and connector in which a first optical fiber cable connector includes an optical transducer and a second optical fiber cable connector includes an optical receiver, whereby the cable and connector can be applied to a data transmission system supporting coaxial cable transmission, so that high-speed data transmission can be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interface system between a computer and associated peripheral apparatuses for optical transmission, by which high-speed data transmission between the computer and the peripherals can be performed using optical fiber cables.
To achieve the first object, there is provided an optical fiber connector and cable having a transducer and a receiver for optical transmission according to an aspect of the present invention. The optical fiber connector and cable includes an optical fiber cable for transferring data in the form of an optical signal. A first connector has a transducer for controlling data transmission, and is connected to one end of the optical fiber cable. A second connector has a receiver for controlling data reception, and is connected to the other end of the optical fiber cable. The first connector is adapted for contacting a coaxial cable connector which is connected to an external transmission interface unit, and the second connector is adapted for contacting a coaxial cable connector which is connected to an external reception interface unit.
To further achieve the first object, there is provided an optical fiber connector and cable having a transducer and a receiver for optical transmission according to another aspect of the present invention. The optical fiber connector and cable includes an optical fiber cable, operating as a transmission line, for transmitting data in the form of optical signals. A first connector has a first transceiver for controlling data transmission and reception, and is connected to a first end of the optical fiber cable. A second connector has a second transceiver for controlling data transmission and reception, and is connected to a second end of the optical fiber cable. Here, the first connector is adapted for contacting a coaxial cable connector which is connected to an external transmission interface unit, and the second connector is adapted for contacting a coaxial cable connector which is connected to an external reception interface unit.
To achieve the second object, there is provided an interface system between a computer and multiple associated peripheral apparatus, including a computer including input and output slots into which a plurality of input-output cards for transmitting and receiving external data are inserted. A first optical fiber cable transmits transmission data and reception data which has been converted into optical signals. A first connector is connected to the computer, and connects the input-output cards which have been inserted into the input-output slots to the first optical fiber cable. A peripheral apparatus unit includes a plurality of peripheral apparatuses and transmits and receives data which has been converted into an optical signal to and from the computer. A second connector is connected to each of the peripheral apparatuses, and connects the first optical fiber cable to the plurality of peripheral apparatuses.